


The One With Dean's Freckles

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nude Photos, Photographs, Pictures, SO MUCH FLUFF, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, naked pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Cas gets into a mood and wants to kiss every one of Dean's freckles. Fortunately, (for both of them,) Dean has freckles all over his body. Except... He's pretty sure he doesn't have any on his ass, but Cas insists that he does. As proof, Cas takes a picture of Dean... Naked. They both like it much more than expected.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001
Comments: 36
Kudos: 150





	The One With Dean's Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asgardian_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_prince/gifts).



> This was a prompt that I immediately fell in love with so I hope I do it justice! Thank you for reading!!

Dean chuckles lowly from excitement. He loves making out with Cas. And Cas is in such a kissy mood right now, he gets like that sometimes. Dean doesn’t know what triggers this mood but when he figures it out it’s gonna be  _ smooch city _ from there on out.  _ Smooch city. _ Cas backs them up into the bed and they slowly lay down, lips locked. 

It isn’t a super urgent kiss or anything, it's just fun, fluffy kisses. Dean is obsessed with them even if what follows is usually not him getting lucky. He used to be sad about it, but he knows if he wants it bad enough he could just ask. He can always just ask. At the start of their relationship, it was pretty hard for Dean to do that, he always felt weird to ask for it. For  _ anything _ really. Kisses, cuddles, blowjobs. Whatever it was he wanted. He felt even weirder asking to  _ give _ blowjobs. Because sometimes he really would want to make Cas feel good. He would try to hint at Cas enough that Cas would ask for a blowjob and it would sound more like Dean was doing Cas a favor for giving him a blowjob and less like Cas was doing Dean a favor by  _ letting _ him give Cas a blowjob. 

But now, he just asks. His nerves to ask were quickly knocked away by Cas who would practically  _ force him _ to ask for everything. Cas definitely knew what he was doing and Dean knows he’s better for it. 

“Mmm,” Dean hums. Cas is on top of Dean. Fully. Holding both sides of his face as he kisses him. “‘S nice…” Dean mumbles. 

“What?” Cas asks, pulling away. He didn’t understand what Dean said. 

“This is nice…” Dean hums again. “Keep going…” Dean closes his eyes back. 

“You want me to keep kissing you?” Cas smiles.

“Yes…” Dean drags out. Cas starts kissing him again. He loves how much Dean loves this. 

“Mm,” Cas sits up finally. “I love your freckles…” Dean chuckles. “What’s funny?” Cas smiles. 

“You tell me that all the time…” 

“Well, it’s true all the time.” Cas gazes lovingly into his eyes for a moment. “Once when you were asleep I tried to count them.”

“Really,” Dean smiles and giggles. 

Cas kisses Dean for a moment again before pulling away to talk. “Yes, but I know some of your freckles are under your clothes and it felt wrong to take off your shirt while you were sleeping.”

“I guess I get that,” Dean smiles. 

“Yes,” Cas shrugs then they start making out again. Dean raises his arms up and rests them lazily on Cas’s waist, pulling him closer. Cas takes another second break to look at Dean. When Cas pulls away, Dean opens his eyes again. “You are so unbelievably beautiful…”

“Cas,” Dean blushes. 

“Look at all of your freckles…” 

“How am I supposed to do that,” Dean chuckles. 

“I guess I’ll look at them enough for both of us…”

“You are especially into my freckles today,” Dean smiles.

Cas traces his finger softly over Dean’s cheekbone. “I have to kiss all of them,” Cas states like it’s his goal in life. Then he, of course, starts kissing all over Dean’s face. 

Dean giggles and holds softly around Cas’s wrists. “No,” He chuckles, “You can just keep kissing  _ me _ instead.”

“I am kissing you,” Cas says softly as he kisses Dean’s cheek. 

“I mean like… My lips or whatever.”

“I feel as though ‘or whatever’ includes your face and anywhere that has freckles.”

“Cas,” Dean chuckles. 

“I have to do this Dean,” He pulls away to look Dean in the eyes. “As my divine purpose. This is what heaven wants.”

Dean rolls his eyes with a smile. Cas must seriously be serious because he doesn’t often make angel jokes. Dean figures he really wants to do this. And who is Dean to stop him when he secretly loves it? His dork, angel of the lord, hottie boyfriend wants to kiss all the freckles on his face, he’s not gonna stop him. 

Cas trails slowly over to kiss the freckles on and across Dean’s nose which makes Dean blush the hardest. Goofy Cas. Kissing his nose and making him blush. 

Dean quickly tilts his head up and when Cas comes back down to kiss, their lips lock. So Cas lingers there longer.  _ Obviously. _ It feels good. Cas actually stays way longer than Dean thought he would. Not that he’s complaining because he’s  _ not. _ It’s just a nice surprise. He thought he was going to get in trouble but he didn’t. Cas is even using tongue. 

“Dean,” Cas pulls away. “Don’t do that again or I will lose my place and have to start over.”

“Sorry,” Dean smiles. 

“That is not the look of a sorry man but I will take it.” Cas starts kissing the freckles on Dean’s nose again. 

“Cas,” Dean chuckles. This is one of the goofiest things he’s ever done. Dean can feel his face turn hot and knows he’s blushing a ton. Cas starts kissing the freckles on his forehead. “Cas!” Dean laughs. 

“What?” Cas asks, getting back to work.

“I didn’t know you were being serious.”

“Dean,” Cas pulls away to look at him. “I’ve never been more serious about anything. I  _ have _ to kiss all of your freckles.”

“Okay,” Dean rolls his eyes and laughs.

“Good.” Cas finishes up his forehead and moves to his chin. Which is so weird. Dean can’t stop giggling and then feeling weird for giggling. His eyes are scrunched closed and his toes are curled, it’s kinda weird so why is he super into it? And also, why does Cas like doing this? Then Cas moves his hands off of Dean’s face finally so he can kiss where they were. Which trails Cas’s kisses down to under Dean’s ear. 

Dean’s eyes shoot open and he bits his lip. “I know you’re sensitive right here…” Cas smiles. He keeps kissing down Dean’s neck making sure to get all the freckles. Dean really doesn’t think Cas is joking about all of them, he’s being really thorough. But Cas seems almost done then they can get back to kissing again. 

Cas gets close to the middle before starting on the other side. Dean hums softly and closes his eyes again. Relaxed this time. Cas kissing all over his neck feels so nice and calming. Dean is so comfortable right now. If Cas wanted to keep kissing right in this spot Dean could lay here for hours and just feel it. And be with Cas. And feel how warm he is. It’s so peaceful. 

Once Cas gets to the center again he tells Dean to “Look up.” Dean does. And Cas finishes kissing Dean’s neck, ending with a lingering kiss on his Adam's apple that makes Dean laugh his nervous laugh and blush really hard. 

“Now we can kiss again?” Dean asks, smiling.

“That would interrupt me, but if you would like me to start over I would be more than happy to kiss you and do this all again!” Cas smiles. 

Dean is confused because Cas already kissed everywhere. Then Dean is less confused when Cas’s hand presses against his chest and his shirt is gone. “Please,” Dean laughs, “Continue…” 

“Thank you,” Cas smiles as he moves down Dean’s body, covering him in kisses anywhere there are freckles. “You have so many freckles on your shoulders that rarely get appreciated,” Cas admires and kisses. 

Cas kisses down each of Dean’s shoulders then down his arms. It’s still kinda weird to Dean but he stays pretty calm about it. He has a few freckles on his wrists too so he isn’t surprised when Cas kisses there. He  _ is, _ however, surprised at how  _ sensitive  _ his wrists are. It makes him tingle everywhere. And frighteningly, Dean finds it sort of erotic. 

There are obviously spots on Dean’s upper half that are more sensitive than others. Cas already knows where all of them are but if he didn’t, he could just look at Dean’s face. He opens his mouth ever so slightly and lets out a breath. Then there is the bigger tell which is he blushes like mad. 

Cas is kissing all around his chest without end. Dean actually starts to get excited when Cas gets close to his nipples. He knows it’s coming, he can feel them coming. The worst thing right now would be if Cas ignored them completely just to tease him, but Dean doesn’t think he’ll do that because he’s in a good mood and he himself likes to mess with Dean’s nipples. 

Cas kisses a circle around Dean’s nipple, which is promising, then randomly, he licks big and fat and sloppy right over the nub. “Cas!” Dean giggles. “What the hell?” His nipple is literally covered in a thick layer of slobber and is wet. And now cold. 

“Look! The perkiest nipples-”

“Cas,” Dean interrupts, saying his name a little deeper. 

“What? You did not like that?” Cas smirks. Of course Dean liked it, Dean likes practically everything Cas does to him.

“I liked it,” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll keep going then,” Cas smiles and finishes kissing Dean’s chest. 

Dean has been holding back the best he can about how weird this is but then Cas starts kissing his belly. Which is weird to him.  _ And sensitive. And he likes it a lot which makes him feel even weirder about it, but there’s no fucking way he’s telling Cas that part. _

“Cas,” Dean chuckles. “This is weird.”

“Why?” Cas asks, kissing the freckles on his stomach. He’s moving faster now because there are fewer freckles and they are more spread apart. 

“It’s just weird! You know it’s weird!” Dean laughs. 

“I don’t think it’s weird. I’m going to kiss every single freckle on your body, how is that weird?”

“You're kissing my tummy like I’m a pregnant lady.”

“Your ‘tummy?’” Cas smiles. He loves when Dean says ‘tummy.’ It slips out sometimes. 

Dean clears his throat and talks in a deeper voice which causes Cas to laugh a bit. “My stomach.”

“But you are not a female and therefore cannot be pregnant. I don’t understand.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean grumbles. 

“So we don’t have a problem. I’m going to keep going now,” Cas says lowering himself even more to kiss all of the freckles on Dean’s stomach. “You have so many freckles…” Cas says again. “I love them.”

Dean sighs and tries to relax again. It’s not a big deal. It’s just sometimes that Cas gets too fluffy and Dean doesn’t know how to handle it. He thinks  _ exploding _ may solve his problem but for whatever reason, he can’t naturally explode. So it all just builds up. The fluffy feeling has no way to escape. He just has to do some really manly and ratchet things afterward to even the score. 

Eat a whole steak.

Drink his scotch neat.

Get in the shower without testing the temperature of the water first. 

Fix something. 

Clean his guns. 

Spit. 

Who is he kidding, he doesn’t spit. 

Cas seems like he’s almost done again. Which Dean is both excited and not excited about. He wants Cas to keep kissing him because it feels good? But also he wants him to stop because he’s pretty sure this is weird. And also, he’d really like to keep making out. His time will come though, so he tries to stay patient. 

Cas sits up and hums. “I am having so much fun,” Cas smiles like a dork. Dean smiles back. Wait, doesn’t Cas mean he  _ had _ so much fun? Not  _ he’s having. _ “Boop!” Did Cas just say boop?

“Woah,” Dean laughs looking down at how his pants are gone. Cas laughs and touches him again and suddenly his underwear is gone too. “Cas,” Dean asks, kind of excited. “What are you doing?”

“Turn over, there are some more freckles I haven’t kissed.”

“Uhm,” Dean swallows. “Okay…” He turns over slowly, not knowing what to expect. He knows Cas is staring at him. All over. Intently staring. And Dean tries not to get uncomfortable about that. 

Cas starts his hands on Dean’s hips and drags them down over his butt, squeezing it gently once he’s there. “I love your body…” Cas hums. 

“Thanks,” Dean grumbles pushing his face into a pillow. Then he feels Cas kiss his butt. “Uh, Cas?” Dean asks, face  _ burning. _ He’s pretty sure there aren’t any freckles there. 

“Yes?”

“Are there freckles on my ass?”

“Yes!” Cas cheers. “There are less and they are faint, but yes!” 

“No there isn’t,” Dean pushes his face into the pillow again. But that gets hard to breathe so he turns his head to the side. 

“I’m telling you that there are!” Cas smiles. 

Dean hears shuffling from Cas’s side but thinks nothing of it. Then he hears a click and starts to think of something. Doesn’t Cas always leave his phone’s ringer on? “Cas!” Dean shouts, turning over and sitting up. Sure enough, Cas has his phone in his hand. 

“Look,” Cas says happily and turns his phone around. 

Yep. That’s Dean's naked ass. On the screen. Cas took a picture of Dean's naked ass.

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean looks sideways at him.

“Yes? What?” Cas tilts his head. 

“You took a picture of me…  _ Naked.” _

“Yes, so you can see…” Cas hands him the phone. Dean takes it and looks at it pretty intently.

After the initial shock of his naked self being captured in Cas's phone, he can see that he does, in fact, have freckles on his ass. “Oh fuck, you’re right.”

“I know.” 

Dean stares at the phone. “How do I have freckles on my ass? It never sees the sun. It doesn’t make sense. Maybe these are… Something else.”

“What else?”

“I don’t know,  _ something.” _

“Well, they aren’t raised, so they aren’t moles.”

“Okay,” Dean says quickly, slightly grossed out. “Whatever, I guess they’re freckles. That’s weird right?”

“It’s perfectly normal. You of course weren’t born with them there, but it’s hereditary. It’s not out of the ordinary.”

“Hmm…” Dean stares at the phone, biting his lip. That’s literally his naked ass on the screen. Cas took a picture of him…  _ Naked.  _ Dean gulps. He kinda likes it. Way deep down. It’s not that he’s attracted to himself, that’s not what it is. It’s that he  _ is _ attractive and now he knows what Cas sees.

Cas took a picture of his ass. And it’s a  _ nice _ picture of his ass. A  _ really _ nice picture of his ass. He looks really good. That’s definitely his naked ass in Cas phone. 

“Are you alright?” Cas asks. “You have been inspecting that picture for a while.” Cas takes the phones back. 

“I was not inspecting it…” Dean claims, rolling his eyes.

“Do you like it?” Cas raises an eyebrow.

Dean tries to play it cool because Cas is onto him. “It’s just… My ass.”

“Well, I like it.” Cas bites his lip. “Not as fun as the real thing, but… It’s nice.”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “Delete it.”

“Why?” Cas asks. 

“Uhm, you can’t have a naked picture of me on your phone,” Dean says like it’s obvious. “What if someone sees?”

“No one will see it, Dean. It’s in my phone.”

“Yeah, it’s Fort Knox,” Dean says sarcastically. 

“No one ever sees my phone.”

“I see it.”

“You’re the exception. I let you see it.”

“What if someone picks it up?”

“No one will.”

“Oh ‘cause you always have your phone? What if you set it down?” 

Cas tilts his head, “I don’t keep it on this plane.”

“What? What does that mean?” Dean chuckles. 

“Uhm, what do you call it?” Cas’s phone disappears from his hand. “‘Poofing it away.’ Where do you think your clothes go?” Cas’s phone comes back.

Dean nods, understanding barely enough to be satisfied. “No, you have to delete it.” Dean shakes his head, lifting the blanket up and getting under it. 

“Don’t hide under the blanket,” Cas says sadly. “We’re not done, we’re just getting started!” Dean sighs and gets out from under the covers. “If what you are truly worried about is someone other than me seeing this, you needn’t worry.”

“Oh I ‘needn’t worry.’ Okay.” Dean shakes his head. “No, please delete it.”

“If you can give me a valid reason to delete it, I will. If not, I think we should take more.”

“You want…” Dean swallows. “You want to take more?”

“Yes, I quite like this.”

“I don’t think… We should.”

“Why not?”

“Um,” Dean really can’t think of a good reason especially since he doesn’t quite know what side he’s on. He kinda wants dirty pictures of himself on Cas's phone. It would be… So fucking hot. “Like… What more do you want?” 

Cas’s face twitches into a smile before he bites his lip. “Everything.”

“Oh,” Dean swallows. 

“Can I take pictures of you?” Cas looks down then back up. “Please?”

“I don’t know…” 

Cas looks like he’s trying to control his breathing. He’s looking at Dean like he could literally pounce on him. Fluffy, kiss-all-his-freckles Cas is gone. Now Cas wants naked pictures of Dean. “Please?” Cas asks again and it looks like it physically pains him to ask twice. Cas is begging. And Cas never begs. 

“Alright,” Dean agrees against his better judgment. 

“Yes!” Cas says, climbing over Dean and kissing him very passionately.  _ Finally, _ It’s on the lips again. “I have so many ideas,” Cas says when he gets the chance. Cas sits up and sets his phone down on Dean’s stomach as he starts stripping. “You aren’t tired, are you?” Cas asks Dean. 

“Uhm,” Dean chuckles. “Well, it’s later in the day, but… No, not like… Not like exhausted or anything.”

“Good.” Cas folds his coat and stands up off the bed. He sets his coat to the side and walks over to Dean’s drawer to get lube. “I have more than usual planned.” Cas climbs back onto the bed quickly. Dean is already hard. He has been for a fat minute. It’s kinda embarrassing because he’s naked and Cas is dressed, but it looks like Cas is fixing that. Cas grabs his phone and sits down on the bed. “I would like you to perform fellatio for me, please Dean,” Cas says directly and plainly. The rest of his clothes poof away. 

“You want-” Dean clears his throat and starts moving down Cas’s body. “You want a blowjob?”

“Yes,” Cas nods. 

“Alright,” Dean is definitely hard now.  _ Way _ harder. “So suddenly…” Dean chuckles. 

“Perhaps,” Cas agrees. 

Dean takes Cas’s cock into his hand and strokes it a few times until it’s hard. “There we go,” Dean mumbles in satisfaction before putting his mouth over Cas’s dick. It stiffens up even more once it’s in his mouth. Dean always loves that. 

“Mmm,” Cas hums. “So beautiful,” Cas licks his lips, watching Dean bob up and down his dick. It gets harder for Dean to breathe so he starts focusing on the head. Which he is  _ so _ skilled at. Dean hears a click and knows it’s Cas taking a picture. “Mmm,” Cas hums, “Yes. This one is good, you look fantastic.” Cas sounds so excited. “Now look at me…” Dean looks into Cas’s eyes and Cas takes another picture. “Mm!” Cas cheers. “I meant look at the camera, but wow are you beautiful.” Dean looks at the camera and Cas clicks again. “You are so talented,” Cas encourages. 

Dean kinda likes that Cas got a few pictures of him sucking him off. Talk about dirty pictures. Just the thought that those are on Cas’s phone now really does things to Dean. And he wants  _ so bad _ to know what Cas is gonna do with the photos once he’s got ‘em. It sounds like Cas is starting a collection. 

Cas closes his phone and sets it on the bed. “Yes, those photos turned out great…” Cas groans out. Dean tastes a little bit more come as it globs out. “Mm, Dean,” Cas moans. He puts his now  _ free _ hand into Dean’s hair and closes his eyes. Dean can feel him relax. “Would you like to know my idea for the next photograph?” Cas asks softly. 

Dean glances up, Cas’s eyes are still closed and his head is tilted back. “Hmm?” Dean mumbles. It’s very muffled. Of course it is, he’s got a mouth full of Cas’s cock.

“Oh,” Cas groans. “Hum again. That feels very pleasant.” Dean hums again and it sends little vibrations of pleasure up Cas’s dick. “Oh my,” Cas pants. “That’s new.”

Dean slides off of Cas’s dick. “What's your idea?” He pants. He starts sliding his lips and tongue along the length of Cas’s dick. Cas is quick with his phone for a picture. Dean, seeing this, looks right into the camera and open-mouthed smirks, his tongue still on Cas’s dick. 

“Oh,” Cas groans, putting a knuckle in his mouth. “This is so very arousing to me,” Cas states. “I cannot figure out why… Ohh!” Cas squeals. “You are so amazing! The camera captures your beauty so well with these…” Cas swallows. Dean gets back to sucking Cas's dick off fully again. 

Cas puts his phone to the side once again. This time he puts  _ both _ his hands into Dean’s hair. “Alright,” He starts. “For another picture, I want to ejaculate into your mouth, and I want you to do that ‘drip’ that I like…” Cas says calmly. He groans a little bit, “And then I’ll take the picture. And maybe another if you decide to lick up what has dripped.” 

Dean knows what Cas is talking about. He wants Dean to open his mouth and let all Cas’s come slowly fall out of his mouth and drip onto him. Then usually after that, Dean will swallow what's left and lick at everything that fell out until Cas is clean again. And sure, Dean will do that. And Cas is going to take a super dirty, messy, sexy, hot photo of him while he does it. Just thinking about it makes Dean's body go hot everywhere. 

“Mm,” Cas groans. Dean has been doing this for a while. Not a  _ long while  _ like they sometimes do when Cas orgasms purely naturally, but a while. “I’m going to ejaculate soon,” Cas warns. 

Dean starts sucking harder, he even hears a slurping noise or two which he knows Cas eats up. Cas bites his bottom lip and comes pretty quickly after that.

Dean moves up above Cas’s stomach with a mouthful of Cas’s come so Cas can get the picture he wants. He sees Cas get his phone ready then he nods to show that he is. Dean looks off to the right as he opens his mouth wide and hangs his tongue down lazily. He can’t look right at the camera. He just can’t. Dean feels the come slipping off his tongue then some of it drips onto his chin  _ then _ onto Cas. Dean hears Cas’s phone click a couple of times. Then Dean swallows what is left of the come in his mouth, then he starts lapping at Cas’s stomach to get back all the come that he let fall. Cas’s phone clicks again and Dean can hear Cas cheer smally to himself, “Yes,” Before turning his phone off and setting it back down. “You are beautiful. These are perfect. Truly amazing.” Cas smiles. 

Dean wiggles slightly with excitement. He’s way more excited to see these pictures than he should be. And strangely, he’s excited to take more. “Now what?” Dean bites his lip and wiggles. His boner still hasn’t gotten any attention but he really doesn’t dare touch it. 

“Now I want you to get on your knees with your face in the bed. Like you’re presenting for me…” Cas grins. “Like your butt is a gift for me.”

“Cas,” Dean giggles, “You’re fucking weird.”

“Am I?” Cas asks. “I am just stating the obvious fact that your ass… Is  _ mine.” _

“Mmh,” Dean squeaks, turning around slowly and getting into position like Cas wanted. He’s super vulnerable like this. It makes him kinda nervous. He really feels like this isn’t the best angle for a photo to be taken of him, but he’s not going to fight Cas. 

Cas puts a firm hand on Dean’s butt and squeezes softly. “Mm!” Cas cheers. “I am overly excited about this,” He says, squeezing a very generous amount of lube onto two fingers and smearing it against Dean’s hole. “That is probably too much lube,” Cas chuckles. Dean wiggles with excitement and it doesn’t go unnoticed. “I love, _ so much,”  _ Cas breathes out dramatically, “When you wiggle.” 

Dean rolls his eyes before closing them. Cas hums, just looking. He hasn’t done anything since smearing too much lube onto Dean’s hole and Dean can feel it start to drip. “Whatcha…. Whatcha doing there, Cas?”

“You look amazing, Dean,” Cas says like he’s proud and it’s overwhelming. “I am struggling to handle myself. You… Listened and you… Got into the exact position that I wanted! And I get to… Immortalizes this!” Cas grunts. “Okay! That feels like enough suspension…” Dean giggles at Cas and his weird entrancement. “I am going to insert fingers into your ass now,” Cas delivers professionally. 

“Okay,” Dean chuckles. He’s  _ kinda _ been waiting this whole time. 

“Mmh,” Cas hums. He pushes his pointer finger about halfway into Dean’s ass and just stops. Dean is confused about the sudden halt until he hears Cas’s phone click and it all makes sense. “Yes,” Cas says under his breath. 

Cas pulls his finger out completely then pushes his middle two fingers in like he normally does. Dean groans. Cas starts working his fingers inside of Dean, stretching him out. He seems pretty focused on it until he starts sliding them in and out slowly, then it is clear that he is mindlessly doing it, thinking about something else. Cas gasps, “I wonder if I can capture you the moment you ejaculate!” Cas shouts. 

“I mean,” Dean chuckles, “You always know when it’s going to happen so… Probably.”

“Yes,” Cas hums.  _ “Probably.” _ Cas slides a third finger into Dean’s ass and Dean groans for it. “Mm!” Cas hums. “Dean… I never fully appreciated the beauty of this until now,” Cas’s phone clicks again because he took another picture. “I mean, I knew you were beautiful and your body can do such amazing things but,” Cas grunts, “I’ve never taken it all in…”

“Cas,” Dean chuckles. “Stop fangirling, it’s making me uncomfortable.”

“‘Fangirling?’”

“Ugh,” Dean grunts, “Obsessing.”

“That’s not fair,” Cas says, pushing his fingers in deeper than they can really go. 

Dean groans. “Why?”

“Because I love you!” 

Dean sighs. “Fine.”

“You’re ready,” Cas pulls his fingers out, “Turn over.”

“Uhm,” Dean turns over, knees bent and his legs spread wide. “Good?”

Cas bites his lips and his eyebrows come together as he hums. “Yes,” He mumbles. Cas looks down at his dick and takes it into his hand before he starts stroking himself. Dean looks and sees that his dick is dripping a whole lot of precome. Dean is kinda jealous that Cas is just masturbating. If he’s gonna jack off a dick Dean wants it to be  _ his. _ And Dean sure as hell isn’t going to do it to himself. Cas probably has something planned for him. That and Cas has been super into how well Dean is listening that Dean would rather not mess that up. 

“Do you want me to do that for you?” Dean asks. Not because he thinks Cas is going to say yes, but because he wants Cas to remember that he’s still there and  _ they’re in the middle of something. _

“Oh,” Cas shakes his head and lets go of his dick. “Sorry, no. I was distracted.” Yeah, Dean knows. Dean gets like that pretty often actually. “Dean,” Cas looks Dean in the eyes, “I am abnormally horny and I don’t know how this is going to affect me. This is very…  _ New,” _ Cas confesses. 

“Uhm,” Dean looks away then back quickly. “Should I be worried or something?” Dean asks. 

“No,” Cas shakes his head with a chuckle. “No, you should not.”

“Okay, so… What do you mean? You’ve been super horny before…” Dean doesn’t understand. “How is this different?”

“Do you remember…” Cas blushes and looks away, “In the beginning how when I would…” Dean squints at him confused. “Well, It feels…” It seems like Cas doesn’t know what to say. “What if something explodes?”

“Oh,” Dean chuckles. “Does it feel like that again?” 

“A little bit,” Cas nods. 

“You’ll be fine,” Dean waves him off. “It was never anything big… It’s not a big deal. If something breaks, it breaks.”

Cas nods then shuffles up to Dean. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Dean smiles. 

“Lay down.” Dean lays down completely. “And-” Dean widens his legs more. Cas smiles at him “I love you so much, Dean.” Cas reaches down and finally puts a hand on Dean's throbbing dick. Dean winces at the first touch. Cas strokes him maybe two times before he stops. He takes a picture then lets out an excited squeal. “Yes!” Cas cheers. He tilts his phone up towards Dean, letting go of his dick and moving that hand to Dean’s nipples. He pinches gently and takes a picture of the face Dean makes when he does.  _ “Fuck _ yes.” 

“Mmh,” Dean whines softly. 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas smiles. “You have been so patient today. I’m very impressed and delighted.”

“Thanks,” Dean grumbles. 

“I want to make it worth it for you, what would you like me to do?”

“Oh,” Dean gulps. “Just fuck the hell out of me. That would be great.”

“Is that all? You don’t want anything special?”

“That  _ is _ special,” Dean argues. “Please fuck me.”

“I’d be more than happy to.” Cas smiles and gets lined up with Dean. “I only hope nothing explodes,” They both laugh. 

Cas slides in slowly and Dean’s eyes roll back before he closes them. Cas pulls slowly out and Dean hears Cas’s phone click again. Interesting picture, Dean thinks, just the head of Cas’s dick inside him. If  _ that’s _ where the camera was looking when the click went off. Then Cas pushes all the way back in and Dean hears yet another click. 

“Alright,” Cas smiles and tosses his phone onto the bed next to them. “That is enough for now,” Cas chuckles. “Don’t do anything  _ too _ beautiful until you ejaculate,” Cas jokes.

“Okay,” Dean mumbles, “I’ll try,” He laughs. 

Cas starts grinding into Dean at a steady pace. It’s not fast yet, but Dean knows Cas will speed up. And when he does it will be the perfect time for him to do that. Cas knows  _ everything _ about sex so of course his timing is perfect. Whenever he does it is good. 

When Cas is trying to focus on something, he moans less. Makes less gratifying noises. In this case, he is trying to focus on staying under control… He’s worried he might blow something up again. 

For Dean, moans and grunts and curses slip out against his will. It’s not the same for Cas. Actually, Dean is pretty sure that when Cas’s wings come into play, it  _ is _ the same for Cas. But when they aren’t, Cas makes them happen. 

Dean once talked to him about it and described it as screaming on a roller coaster. You don’t have to do it, but it makes it more fun. Cas has never been on a roller coaster and has not expressed much interest in trying so he doesn’t fully understand what Dean means. But, he makes happy noises anyway, and he does find it more fun. And  _ Dean _ enjoys them also, so, of course he’s going to do it.

This time, he’s silent. He’s gotta focus. To Dean, it’s funny. He knows some things turn Cas on more than others, that's true for everyone. But this? Hm. Dean wouldn’t have thought pictures of himself would make Cas go crazy like it is. And Cas didn’t  _ seem _ horny before all this happened. Only after he had a picture of Dean did he seem to want to jump his bones. 

“Oh, Cas,” Dean groans out. Cas started ruthlessly driving his hips into Dean. Quick and deep. Dean grabs at anything. He settles when he has one hand in his hair and one hand around Cas’s wrist which is placed firmly on his hip. 

Cas doesn't say anything but Dean sees him bite his lip. 

“Holy fucking hell,” Dean pants. “Cas,” Dean groans again. Dean is losing it. In reality, Dean has been hard for a very long time with little or no stimulation. He’s pretty much had it at this point and he’s close to tapping out. 

Cas can tell. He picks up his phone and leaves the other hand on Dean’s hip. “Dean,” Cas says as calmly as possible. Cas slows down. He slides out very slowly but  _ jams _ back in. Dean is whimpering each time. “I want you to come now. Can you do that?” Cas asks. 

“Mm-hmm,” Dean mumbles. 

Cas thrusts in hard again and Dean moans. “Okay,” Cas says softly, “Whenever you’re ready.” 

After another thrust in, Dean's back arches. And after one more thrust in, Dean comes all over himself with a moan that drowns out the sound of Cas’s phone taking a picture. 

“Yes!” Cas cheers pretty loudly. “I got it! I got it!” Cas lets go of Dean’s hip to mess with his phone a bit more, but his dick is still in Dean’s ass. “Dean!” Cas cries out. “It’s perfect! The ejaculate is still in the  _ air _ in this photo! And it’s not blurry! I got it! I can’t believe this!” Cas celebrates. 

“That’s great, Cas,” Dean pants and wiggles. “You gonna…” Dean whines. 

“Oh my,” Cas sets his phone to the side. “Yes, uhm,” Cas swallows. “Do you think…”

“Keep going Cas,” Dean tells him. 

“Really?” Cas asks. 

“Yeah, just…” Dean wiggles more. He’s really sensitive. “Make it quick!”

Cas starts fucking into Dean again. Dean is still panting and groaning, this time more. He eventually quiets down by biting his lip. After a couple  _ very long _ minutes, Cas comes. No groan, no sound… And  _ luckily _ nothing explodes. Cas sighs and pulls out of Dean who is a shaking mess on the bed. “Wow,” Cas smiles.

“Mmm,” Dean mumbles. 

Cas starts rubbing his hand over Dean’s stomach soothingly. “Dean… Can you do me one more favor?” Cas grimaces. 

“Mm,” Dean grunts. “I really don’t wanna clean up, Cas.” Dean frowns at him. 

“No,” Cas chuckles. “I’ll take care of that.”

“What is it?” Dean squints at him. 

“I want to take another picture…” Cas starts. 

“Okay?” Dean says confused. If Cas wants another picture, he can have it.

“Yes, so… I would appreciate it if you would…  _ Relax…  _ So that my ejaculate could drip out… Just a little.”

Dean closes his eyes. “Cas, that’s weird.”

“Please?’ Cas asks. “I would love it so much…”

“Mmm,” Dean grunts. “Fine.” Dean crosses his arms over his chest. Only because it’s obvious Cas wants this. Cas has begged  _ twice _ this evening.  _ Twice. _ That’s the only reason he’s doing this. 

“Thank you!” Cas smiles and watches intently. “Mmm,” Cas hums. “Dean, nothing broke!”

“Nice Cas,” Dean applauds. 

“I was quite worried.”

“I know…” Dean giggles. 

“Oh!” Cas cheers excitedly. Dean knows why. He can feel it. “You did it!” Cas gets him situated then takes the picture. “I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“Do I get to see these?” Dean asks. 

“Of course!” Cas lays down next to Dean, putting his head on the same pillow as him. “After me.” 

“Sounds fair.” Dean chuckles. 

“Good,” Cas nods. He reaches over and cleans Dean up. Then Dean starts pulling on the blanket so Cas helps him get it up over both of them. When they get situated, Cas starts scrolling through the photos and messing with his phone. “Dean,” Cas whines. “These are so beautiful, you look amazing.”

“Cas,” Dean rolls his eyes and giggles, “Please just… Enjoy this the normal way…” 

“What is the normal way?” Cas asks distractedly as he keeps scrolling. 

“I don’t know,  _ not  _ admirably like you’re doing.”

“Oh but Dean, you look amazing. It would be a shame if that went unnoticed.” Dean blushes. “Oh Dean,” Cas whines again, still looking at the photos. “I’m so glad we took these,” Cas says excitedly. 

“When do I get to see them?” Dean asks impatiently. 

“I knew you liked this idea,” Cas smirks, glancing at Dean before looking back at his phone. 

“I’m- I’m just curious.”

“Mm,” Cas hums. “Well, I’m almost done, then you can see.”

“Almost done with what?” Dean asks, confused why he’s taking so long. 

“Okay,” Cas passes his phone to Dean for him to look through.

“Oh shit,” Dean says, eyes wide. It’s at the last photo Cas took. “That’s my dick.”

“Yes,” Cas nods. 

“And my ass hole.” Cas just smiles at him. “And that’s… That’s your come… Dripping out of my ass right there.” Dean’s face is red hot. He doesn’t think he can finish looking through all these photos but he wants to see them. He scrolls to the next one. “Oh  _ fuck. _ Cas, holy hell.”

“You look amazing.”

“I… Didn’t know I looked like that when I um,” Dean swallows. “You really did get a good picture of this, Cas.”

“I know!” Cas cheers. “Just when you are ejaculating!” 

“Hm.” Dean bites his lip and keeps scrolling. He really likes seeing Cas’s dick in his ass. All the way up. He can feel his face probably hotter than it’s ever been. He sees the next one where Cas’s dick is only barely in. Just the head. Dean’s breathing hitches. Just the head is pushed into his ass. Somehow, Cas’s dick looks bigger like this, the way he’s stretching his hole. 

“Do you like that one?” Cas smiles. Dean has been looking at it for a long time. 

Dean clears his throat. “Uhm, it’s… Yeah, I do,” Dean admits. 

“It’s very good,” Cas smiles. 

Dean looks at the others. Cas tweaking his nipples. Cas fingering him. They’re all really good. He keeps scrolling. Then there’s him just laying down when Cas took a picture of his ass to show him the freckles. Dean chuckles and, not thinking, scrolls again. “Uh-”

Cas snatches his phone back. “You went too far.”

“Was that me sleeping?” Dean asks, confused. 

“Yes,” Cas grumbles. 

“Why?...” 

“I take pictures of things I like.”

Dean pauses. “Are there… More?” 

Cas  _ also _ pauses. “Yes.” Cas hands Dean his phone. 

Dean, confused, takes it. “Dude,” Dean chuckles. He looks at Cas’s photos which he has all meticulously organized into albums. “‘Flowers.’ ‘Animals.’ ‘Bugs,’” Dean reads the titles of the albums. “Cas,” Dean smiles as he reads the next one. “‘Family?’” He opens that album and sees mostly pictures of the four of them. Him, Dean, Sam, Jack. But also Claire, Jody, Donna, Garth and his kids. Dean sees some older photos and sees Charlie. And Roweena. And even one of Crowley. Dean chuckles at that one. It looks like Crowley took the photo. He’s pulling Cas into him. Cas looks pissed as all hell but Crowley is smiling, probably just to piss him off more. Dean smiles really softly. He looks at more photos and he sees Gabe a bit. He’s always making a face. Or doing something weird. Or both. He sees one with Sam and Gabe. Sam is bent over a chair and Gabe is positioned behind him like they are supposed to be screwing or something. They both are laughing. Dean can’t believe Sam posed for that one, but then Dean also sees that Sam has a drink in his hand so that explains part of it. Still though. He sees another one, which he does not know how Cas got, of him and Crowley at a bar and both of them are wearing cowboy hats. Cas likes it a lot because they both look genuinely happy. Dean smiles to himself but keeps scrolling. “Ah!” Dean shouts randomly. “Why do you have this?” Dean opens the photo and turns it to Cas. 

“Crowley gave it to me,” Cas answers. 

“Eh!” Dean chuckles, scrolling off of it. “And you kept it? Why?” 

“I don’t have many photos of Bobby and… He means a lot to me. I didn’t have my phone in a time that I knew him.”

“Oh,” Dean nods. It’s sweet. Kinda. 

“Also, are you telling me that you do not find this photo at all humorous?” 

“Well,” Dean chuckles, going back to it. “At the time, I hated Crowley. So  _ at the time, _ no. But I guess now… It’s kinda funny.”

“I agree,” Cas laughs. 

Dean shakes his head at the picture. He can’t believe, still to this day, even with the photo evidence in front of him, that Bobby kissed Crowley. Dean knows it was to make a deal, but still. Dean swipes out of the album and keeps looking. “Oh,” Dean chuckles, “‘Cats have their own sub-category?” 

“Yes.”

“Hm,” Dean chuckles again. “‘Leaves.’” It looks like Cas takes lots of pictures of leaves.  _ Lots. _ “‘Dean Smiling?’” Dean reads. “I get my own album too?”

“Of course,” Cas nods. “Those are when you are laughing or very happy and you do not know I am taking a picture.”

“‘Dean’s Hobbies.” Dean chuckles. 

“That is mostly you working on your car,” Cas admits. “But also doing other things you enjoy, like cooking or shooting or cleaning your weapons.”

“I don’t like cleaning my weapons,” Dean chuckles.

“Yes you do,” Cas nods. 

“No, I  _ have _ to clean them.”

“You like it, Dean. It’s okay. It makes you feel manly and you enjoy it.”

“Whatever,” Dean rolls his eyes and keeps looking. Maybe Cas is right… He does  _ kinda _ like it. “‘Dean Sleeping?’”

“I know you don't like that, but I like it.”

“It’s a little creepy, Cas.”

“Well,” Cas defends. “You look so peaceful. And calm. And I like seeing you like that.”

“Okay.”

“You’re okay with it?” Cas asks, shocked. 

“I don’t  _ love _ it and I don’t  _ encourage it, _ but it’s not hurting anything… ‘Dean Naked.’” Dean reads. 

“Yes! I just created that one.” 

“I see…” Dean nods. “Cas,” Dean hands Cas back his phone.  _ “Fort. Knox.” _ Dean emphasizes. “Understand me?”

“No one will see this Dean. I guarantee it.”

“Good,” Dean nods. “What are you gonna do with these, anyway?”

“I haven’t decided,” Cas chuckles. “But I definitely want more photos.”

Dean smiles. “Is this like… A thing now?”

“Yes! We can capture everything, it will be fantastic.”

Dean nods. “Okay. As long as no one sees, I’m cool with it.”

“No one will see.”

“Okay,” Dean nods. “I like all your pictures, Cas… Not just the sexy ones, I mean all of them…”

“Me too. They are like physical memories. Memories I can share with others. It’s a great thing to have the access that I do with them.”

“I like that… Memories.” 

“You keep photos too…” Cas says. 

“Yeah but… Not  _ this many.” _ Dean chuckles. “I print most of mine. That should clue you in on how little photos I take.”

“It’s okay,” Cas smiles. “I like your photos, they are meaningful and I’m sure you look at them more…” 

It’s quiet for a minute. “You never finished kissing my freckles,” Dean turns his head dramatically towards Cas. They are so close, sharing the same pillow. 

“You’re right!” Cas says, flabbergasted. 

“I guess… To make it up to me… You could kiss me… As many times as you would kiss my freckles.”

“On the lips?” Cas raises an eyebrow and he moves and climbs over Dean. He keeps the blanket on over both of them. 

“Yes,” Dean chuckles. “On the lips, please.”

“I can do that!” Cas smiles, leaning into Dean to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I was thinking about making them husbands. Would anyone else like that? I literally just need one person to agree with me so I know I'm not the only one that wants them married. Okay, thank you! I hope you liked this one!!


End file.
